percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kindled
o n e s h o t What if Percy died in The Last Olympian? ---- Percy is purely just water. He was just made up of water. And it would be strange to call him fire. But he is fire. If it was anyone else other than me who called him fire, it would be strange. They never truly knew him, except maybe Sally, Grover, and maybe Chiron. I started to caress his face. His face in the picture where I took a selfie of me and Percy. Not his real one, surely. I would never touch his face again. I wanted to tell him how much I liked him over the years. No, not like. I mean love. Tears started to roll down my cheek. For the past three days, I have been doing this. Be strong, Annabeth. You must stay alive for Percy. His sacrifice mustn't be in vain. How would I describe him as fire? Number one, he had the fury in him, but it takes time for it to be released. It is sort of cute when he does it. His fury has fire. But the fire needs fuel so it builds up over time before it gets released, like when he almost sacrificed himself when he exploded Mt. St. Helens. And fire can also give out warmth, like a small fire in the cold darkness being kindled. His laugh and stupidity can kindle a light in me that only he can do.. maybe Luke, before he turned evil. Percy was right. I was too dumbfounded to see it. "Annabeth? Do you need more time to grieve? Percy's shroud is about to be burned." Thalia's voice echoed in the empty cabin. After his death, the Hunters of Artemis decided to stay at Camp Half Blood for the time being. They would stay here until Artemis is fully recovered. Thalia had been my third leg for days. She was patient with me and it was like the times when I was a seven year old delinquent. She was my stand. I rose from my bunk, finding my blanket wet with tears. I wash my face to hide any tears. But it was unable to do so. "Thalia, I am ready." I walk outside, seeing that the volleyball court was empty. Everything was empty. Smoke started to rise from auditorium. They were burning Michael Yew's shroud. Everyone was there but me. I was given an hour to write my speech. I stared at my blank piece of paper. I just wrote six words in my messy handwriting. :I didn't want Percy to die. Those six words were blank. No emotion. They were stained with tears. Be strong, Annabeth. But I can't be strong here. I can't put all my mixed feelings on a piece of paper. I sat at the back while I heard Will Solace finishing his speech. :"It is a great honor to be the Apollo's new camp counselor. It certainly is. But Michael Yew's bravery and stubbornness will always be in our hearts, in the Apollo Cabin." The last bit of smoke rose from the shroud. Then I saw Grover carrying a green shroud with a trident embroidered on it. The last time I saw it, I had a clinging shred of hope that he was alive. Now he is dead; I saw it with my own eyes. Murmurs passed by as I started walking towards the fire. "Percy is dead." "Can't believe it." "He is the hero." "I heard that Wise Girl killed him." That was all true. Chiron's voice cleared. "Last time we did this, that was a false alarm. Now, we saw his death with our own eyes. Well, one witness saw his death. And we have his remains..." ...Percy's broken remains... "...in this shroud. And he is known as the Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, earth shaker and the great sea god, Subject of the prophecy, and Seaweed Brain." The last part was a joke. But many campers had picked it up. But it isn't a joke for me. My gaze passed many campers and their solemn looks. "We have Annabeth, his dear friend, to do the honors. Annabeth?" My eyes blurred. BE STRONG! But I couldn't help it. One tear rolled down my face. I tried to keep it in but it was too much. "I wished that Percy didn't... didnt... die. He was much more of a friend." Then a glimmering glow appeared from the air. A shimmer, then a rainbow appeared. I knew instantly what it was. "Wha—" "You have one message from Hades of the Underworld," the light voice said. That voice was the opposite of what I was. "Do you accept the message?" I nodded. Then the light shimmered again, then I saw artificial glow from the sky. Warm sand covered the ground and I saw a tall male with close cropped golden hair. His eyes weren't gold. They were icy blue. Another male was there, older with a beard. I had a Iris message from Luke and Abraham Lincoln. ---- FLASHBACK No! Percy, No! I struggled to say those words. Kronos was coming closer and closer to Percy. "I can do this once in every decade and I will reserve this painful treatment for you. Ave, Percy." The a flash of green light flashed in the air.